


Playing With Fire

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Big Dick Kingsley, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kinglsey, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione had wanted him for such a long time. Tonight, she was going to make him hers.Or... Where Hermione gets up close and person with BD Kingsley.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128
Collections: Operation: Cheer Up TriDogMom





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> A few of us got together to throw this collect together for the lovely TriDogMom. I love you girl, you have been one of the coolest people I've met in fandom, and I'm so glad to have gotten to know you. 
> 
> Much love to FaeOrabel for the beta work. I do not own anything you recognize, and I promise you, all mistakes are mine!

"You can do this, Hermione," she said quietly. "Go out there and get your man." 

Hermione looked herself over once more in the mirror. She had gone out of her way to make sure she was alluring. She tamed her hair into submission into an updo. She made sure to line her long eyelashes with just the right amount of kohl to give her bedroom eyes, and she put on the brightest red lipstick she owned to highlight the fullness of her lips. 

She paired her hair and makeup with her favourite little black dress. If there was one thing her mother had taught her, it was that every woman needed the perfect little black dress to feel confident in her own skin. Hermione knew she looked good tonight, and she was going to use her looks to finally get what she wanted.

She wasn’t the bushy-haired little bookworm she had been the majority of her life. After graduating from Hogwarts and starting at the Ministry, Hermione had realised that there was a power in using her feminine looks to get her goals accomplished. It had only taken her a few months of watching the other women in leadership. She noticed the way an unbuttoned blouse and a hint of cleavage could get an approval signature on an important document, or how a tight pencil skirt hugging generous curves was used to get the dirty old men in the Wizengamot to push through new legislation. 

Of course, Hermione was known for her brains, but even she realised she’d have to change her tactics to make changes in the Ministry. Long gone were her wild and crazy curls paired with baggy, shapeless clothes. Instead, she changed her look to match many of the women employed at the Ministry and adopted what her friends called the “sexy librarian” look. It had done wonders for her self-esteem, with men coming out of the woodworks asking her out, but she always turned them down.

Nodding to herself in the mirror, Hermione knew she was ready. There was only one man she was interested in, and by Merlin, she was going to make him aware of her desire. She exited the loo, head up, shoulders back, and with all of her Gryffindor confidence gathered around her. Whether she ended up wrapped around his hard cock or at her flat with a bottle of fire whiskey, she wasn’t letting him leave tonight without confessing her feelings.

He was easy to find like she knew he would be. He was the Minister of Magic after all, and always the centre of attention. It didn’t matter if it was a government-sponsored event or an Order gathering like tonight, he was rarely left alone. She rolled her eyes, watching his assistant try to keep his attention over some bureaucratic bullshit, while he pretended not to be bored to tears.

Hermione made eye contact with him after watching him give her body a once over. _Perfect_ , she thought. _Maybe my plan will be easier than I thought._

“Hello, Minister,” she said, cutting the man off mid-sentence. “Fancy seeing you here tonight.”

“Hermione, what have I told you? It’s Kingsley or Kings to you,” he winked while placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“How could I forget, Kings? There’s just something I love about a man with power and a title. I can’t help but use them; authority figures and all that.” Her eyes sparkled with a mixture of lust and humour, and she was sure he could see her interest as clear as day.

“Hmmm, I’ve always appreciated the balance between an authority figure and those who submit.”

“Oh, absolutely. I find the power dynamics just, uh, fascinating.” Hermione placed her hand on his muscular bicep and leaned closer. “I’ve always found the act of submission to be quite enjoyable with the right person,” she whispered in his ear.

“Oh, little girl, you have no idea,” he growled back. “You better be careful. You’re playing with fire, little one.”

“Hasn’t anyone told you, Kings? Fire magic _is_ my favourite?”

“Uh, Kingsley?” his assistant said, interrupting them. Kingsley quickly turned his head, glaring at the man. “Uh, sir, I mean. We were in the middle of an important conversation before _she_ showed up,” he said with a sneer. 

“She happens to be Hermione Granger, as you well know Peter, and I believe you were talking, and I was being polite. It’s a party; we don’t need to talk shop. Have a drink, meet a bird or bloke, I don’t really care. But go have a good time and stop babysitting me. I’m a big boy.”

“I’m sure you are,” Hermione muttered quietly enough for only Kings to hear her.

“But sir…”

“No ‘buts,’ Peter. Go enjoy your night while I enjoy Hermione’s company.” Kingsley turned his back on the man, boxing Hermione between his large frame and the fireplace’s mantle. “Now, tell me all about your obsession with fire magics.”

“I could tell you, or I could show you. I think showing you would be much more pleasurable for the two of us.”

“You better make sure this is what you want, little girl. Because I don’t share, and once I finally have you, I’m not giving you up.”

His words brought her out of her could of lust momentarily. “What do you mean, once you have me? Is this something you’ve thought about before?”

“Oh Hermione, if only you knew the thoughts I’ve had about you. The number of times I’ve imagined you spread across my desk, those tight skirts you wear rucked up around your waist as I pounded you from behind. That delectable arse of yours jiggling in time with my thrusts, begging for me to turn your pale cheeks red with my handprints.”

“Oh, Merlin,” she moaned, crossing her legs to stop her arousal from sliding down her legs.

“Or how many times I’ve thought about stuffing that pretty, sassy, little mouth full of my cock. Watching you gag around my thickness, the contrast of my dark skin with your lips stretched tight leaving rings of red down my length from your lipstick. Black tear streaks down your cheeks as your makeup runs and my hands tangled in your beautiful curls holding you close to me. Is that what you want, Hermione? Because I assure you, I have many detailed plans for you.”

“Yes, sweet Morgana, yes.”

“Good answer, little girl. I don’t think we can leave just yet, but I don’t think I can wait much longer for a taste of your sweet quim. Let’s find a hidden spot where I can finally sample you.”

“Follow me; I know just the place.” Hermione moved away from the fireplace and, assuming Kingsley was following her, left the drawing room and made her way to the staircase. When she was younger, Hermione had found a little space in the attic that she had fallen in love with immediately. It was the one spot of sunshine in the dark house, and she guarded the room like a special secret. She wasn’t even sure if Sirius had known about the room. It had always given off a peaceful aura, and no one else had ever mentioned finding it.

She felt his magic surround her as he cast a nonverbal Notice-Me-Not around the two of them. She shivered in delight, both from his magic caressing her as well as from his use of nonverbal magic. She knew he was powerful, of course she did. The man radiated something that just screamed magical. And now that he was the Minister of Magic, it seemed like that something had increased tenfold. 

Hermione felt like a schoolgirl as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. Of course, she had never been one of those girls at Hogwarts, but fuck if she wasn’t revelling in the knowledge of the naughtiness of what they were about to do. She, Hermione Granger, was sneaking off with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, to go and hopefully get her brains fucked out, and she was bursting with want and need.

She quickly pulled him into the attic room before shutting the door and putting up every locking and silencing charm she knew. She turned around to face the tall man, and before she could so much as move her eyes up and down his strong body, he had her pinned against the door. He attacked her lips with a fervour she hadn’t felt before. Hermione melted into his hard body, quickly bringing her hands up around his neck. 

Kingsley’s tongue swiped across her lips, demanding entrance, and Hermione quickly complied. He easily dominated the kiss, taking from Hermione everything she was willing to give him. She couldn’t help but whimper as his hands began to wander around her body. When breathing became necessary, he wrenched himself away from her swollen lips and blazed a hot trail across her jaw and down her neck. 

“Merlin, witch. You taste better than I imagined.” His kisses quickly became little nips and gentle suction as he reached her pulse point. She could tell he was making a mark, but at that point, she didn’t care. He could mark her for the world to see if he wanted, as long as he didn’t stop.

“Oh, Kings, don’t stop, please.” She kept her hands around his head, dragging her nails through his closely shaved curls. The coarseness of his tight curls was a new experience for her, but one she was excited to explore. 

“Don’t worry, little girl, I’m just getting started,” he exhaled against her skin. “Your pale skin looks so good bruised by me. I can’t wait to see the rest of your body flushed red from my touch.” He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. “Now’s your last chance to walk away, Hermione, and we can pretend this never happened.”

“I want this, Kings. I want you, and I have for a long time.”

“Good, little girl. We’ll need to have a real discussion later about wants, needs, and hard limits, but for right now, let me tell you what I’m going to do to you. If you are against anything, tell me, and we’ll skip it. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“First, you can call me ‘Sir’ or ‘Minister.’”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Second, you’re going to strip down naked, lay on that bed over there, and I’m going to devour that pretty little cunt of yours until you’re screaming. Then, once you’ve been a good girl and come on my tongue, I’m going to give you your reward.” Kingsley ran his fingers into her updo, pulling out the pins holding her hair in place. 

“I’m going to slide my thick, hard cock into your tight little pussy inch by inch so you can feel every ridge and vein.” His breath was hot against her ear as he leaned back in. “And once I’m seated inside your tight channel, I’m going to fuck you. It will not be slow; it will not be sweet. I’m going to pound you down so far into that bed, that I’m going to embed myself in your body and you’ll be ruined for anyone else.

Hermione clenched her thighs together as his words sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. “You’ll crave my cock and only my cock, and only I’ll be able to satisfy you. Does that sound good, little girl?”

She dropped her head back as his breath continued to ghost across her heated skin. “Oh gods, yes.” His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling her back up, making her meet his eyes.

“Yes, what?” he asked.

Through her lusty fog, she realised her mistake. “Yes, Sir. Please, Minister, I want all of those things to happen.”

Kingsley released his hold on her hair, “That’s my girl. Now be a good girl and get naked. I want to see how good you look spread out for me like a feast.” He stepped back before slapping her arse and angling her toward the bed.

Hermione made her way to the four-poster before turning around to face Kingsley. She quickly unzipped her dress and let it lower slowly to the ground. Seeing his pupils dilate in lust, she was glad she had decided on a lifting charm instead of a bra. Stepping out of her dress, she stood before him in nothing but her heels and a black, lacy thong. 

Kingsley exhaled as she turned around and bent over to pick up her dress. “I couldn’t have panty lines in this dress, Sir. And I figured you’d appreciate the aesthetics.”

“Oh my gods, little girl. You are so beautiful,” he said while palming his bulge through his trousers. “Now take them off, and get your sweet arse on that bed.”

Hermione shimmied out of her panties, and before she could overthink it, she tossed them toward him. With quick reflexes, Kingsley grabbed her panties out of the air. She moaned as he brought them to his face and inhaled deeply. 

“These are mine now, little girl.” He quickly put them in his jacket’s inner pocket as Hermione spread herself out on the bed. Kingsley took his jacket off and placed it neatly on a chair. She deeply swallowed as she watched him slowly roll up his shirt sleeves. By Merlin, his forearms were the definition of a wet dream—just the right amount of strength and definition. He quickly placed his shoes and socks on the ground near the chair.

She felt the mattress depress as he made his way from the foot up to her body. “Sir, you’ve still got your clothes on,” she whimpered. 

“I know, little one. I don’t want to distract you from your pleasure. Now, relax and let me take care of you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kingsley didn’t waste any time. Hermione had always thought she needed a bit of a warmup to get her body going. The majority of her sexual experience had required the man to explore each and every one of her erogenous zones before getting her worked up enough to be able to come from oral stimulation. She should have known Kingsley would be different. 

He skipped the rest of her body and immediately invaded her cunt. She gasped as the flat of his tongue licked up her slit. His tongue was so large that he nearly covered her whole core without moving. As he reached her clit, he quickly swirled around her nub several times before wrapping his lips around the little pearl and sucking—hard.

She was so aroused from all the dirty talk and anticipation, that she knew she wasn’t going to last long, and she almost immediately saw stars. She felt his thick fingers explore her nether lips, gathering up her slick while his tongue and lips continued their assault. He slid first one and then a second finger into her silkened slit, pumping in time with his tongue.

Hermione was wetter than she’d ever felt before, and she knew it was all thanks to the man between her legs. The way his fingers filled her was unlike anyone before him, and she couldn’t wait to have him fill her with his cock.

“Sir, please. Minister, I’m so close.”

“I know, my good girl, I can feel you beginning to flutter around my fingers. Can you take another finger?”

“Yes, Sir, please.” She felt Kingsley add a third finger into her sopping hole and couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her mouth. “Please. Please. Please,” she whimpered, her head whipping side to side in her pleasure. Her hands fisted the bedsheets instead of gripping his head between her thighs, and her breaths became short, staccato inhales and exhales as she began to crest her peak.

“Come on, baby girl,” he said against her clit, his fingers continuing to pump and curl inside her. “Come for me, love. Give me your sweet honey.” It was the tipping point she needed. Hermione clenched around his fingers, her body tense with her climax. She wasn’t sure if she stopped breathing completely, or if she screamed herself hoarse. 

Kingsley kept his fingers pumping, helping her through her orgasm until her body relaxed and she could catch her breath. “Oh, baby girl, do you know how beautiful you look when you come?” He placed gentle kisses along her inner thighs as she struggled with her breathing. “Your pale skin flushes so perfectly; I can’t wait to see my skin next to yours.”

He slid his body from her to stand up. He made sure her eyes were on his before he started removing any clothes. Hermione couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. He took his time, letting the anticipation begin to build in her body again. He slid each button through its hole, slowly, drawing out the process.

Hermione felt her mouth go dry as his white shirt slid off his shoulders and his torso was revealed. He was a god reincarnate. True, he was older than her, being somewhere in his forties, but his years as an Auror did him well. Fuck if she didn’t want to trace every single divot of his abs and iliac crest with her tongue and then follow the trail of hair down into his trousers.

She licked her lips as she watched his hands undo his belt buckle. She could see the line of his thick cock through the material of his trousers, and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on it. He was big. Bigger than she’d ever encountered before and she wanted him inside her as soon as possible.

He draped his belt over his jacket before letting his trousers hit the floor. Hermione’s eyes widened in shock as he stood before her completely nude. Kingsley hadn’t worn pants under his suit, which probably explained why his arse looked so good.

She was right; he was fucking huge. She didn’t think the stereotypes could be true, but that monster hanging between his thighs was humongous, and yet it only made her want him more. He stood before her, his fingers barely meeting around his girth, slowly stroking his shaft, watching her with hooded eyes. 

“Are you ready for me, little girl?” He took a step back toward the bed. “Because I’m ready for you.” Kingsley shook his cock lewdly as he knelt back on the bed. “Do you see what you do to me, baby girl? This is all because of you, my good little girl. Are you ready for your reward?”

Hermione could only nod her head, her brain unable to function enough to string together any words.

“Use your words, little girl,” Kingsley said, leaning in and grabbing her chin with the hand not stroking his dick. “Are you ready for your reward?” 

The contact between her face and his hand helped clear some of the fog in her brain. “Yes, Sir. I’m ready for my reward.”

“That’s my good girl, now spread those legs wide for me.” She easily followed his instructions as he moved his body closer to her core. She watched in rapture as he slid the head of his cock easily through her folds. “Is my good girl on the potion, or do I need to cast the charm?”

“I’m on the potion, Sir.”

“Good girl.” Kingsley moved through her folds again, gathering up her arousal to coat his cock. He placed the tip at her entrance, looking into her eyes one more time.

“Please, Sir,” she whined.

“As my good girl wishes,” he replied. Kingsley did exactly as he told Hermione he would. He slid into her warm tunnel, inch by inch, stretching her, filling her unlike she’d ever been filled before. She struggled to breathe as her body tried to get used to the feeling of him. “You’re so tight, love. Gods, you fit me like a fucking glove.”

He was struggling to breathe too, for she felt his abdomen still as the feelings overwhelmed him. Finally, he was inside her as far as he could go, with several inches of his beautiful dark chocolate cock hanging out of her pale pink pussy. He gave them both a second to catch their breaths before sliding back out of her tight hole. Just as the edge of his tip met her outer lips, he slammed his cock back home.

Hermione gasped as his cock slammed into her cervix. Kingsley set a brutal pace, his hips slamming into her, making her body move up the bed. She wanted to say she was an active participant, but even she could tell she was just going along for the ride.

She turned her head to the side as he laced his fingers with her own. The sight of her pale skin mixed with his dark skin was grounding. He was right; their colours did compliment each other well. She turned back to look him in the eyes and smiled at what she saw in his eyes.

Of course, he said he wasn’t giving her up, and part of her did believe him, but the natural-born bookworm in her also believed that maybe he only wanted a quick fuck at an Order party. But his eyes told her this was more for him than that. His hips may have set the demanding pace of fucking, but she understood that in time it would be more than that.

He leaned his body down, covering hers with his own, and grabbed her other hand, linking them together. He raised her arms above her head, holding her in place, his hips still fucking her into the bed. With his weight pressed more onto her body, Hermione felt like they were becoming one. 

His lips latched onto the other side of her neck, marking her on both sides. She could feel herself starting to crest again. The combination of his cock slamming into her cervix, her nipples rubbing against the slight dusting of his chest hair, and his lips suctioned to her pulse point had her ready to burst.

She had never had an orgasm during penetration, but she knew she was about to experience one for the first time. She could tell Kingsley was close, too, by the way he was starting to lose his rhythm. “Come on, baby girl,” he growled. “I know you’re close. Come for me again so I can paint your cervix with my seed.”

“Oh, Sir, I’m close, I just need something.” At her words, Kingsley let go of her hands and grabbed each nipple, pinching and twisting to the point of almost pain. But it was enough to send her over the edge and into oblivion. The moment her orgasm hit her, her body clenched down on him, triggering his own release.

“Shit, Hermione. Fuck, little girl, you’re so tight.” His cock swelled with each release of come inside her, causing Hermione’s body to tremble with each spurt. Kingsley rolled them over, his softening cock still inside her so that Hermione could recover on top of him.

It took several minutes for them to catch their breaths and come down for their highs. Hermione couldn’t believe how good he was and how much she couldn’t wait to do it again. She kept her head laid on his chest while their skin cooled. With one hand, Kingsley played with one of her curls while the other trailed slowly up and down her spine.

“You were amazing, Hermione. Everything I hope you would be,” he smiled against her head.

“I feel like I should be saying that to you, Kings.” She was more content than she had any right to be but knew they were probably being missed. “We should probably go back downstairs,” she sighed.

“Shhh, don’t worry about anyone else. What we did was very intense. Let me hold you and take care of you.”  
  


“What?” She was confused. She was used to parting ways after sex.

“Aftercare is the most important part, Hermione. Yes, I love being dominant, and I love that you gifted me your submission, but Hermione, part of that is making sure you’re okay afterwards. You gave me such a precious gift, now let me return the favour.” He kissed her head again and continued running his hand along her spine.

“I’ve never experienced this part, Kings.”

“We’ve obviously got a lot to talk about then, and a lot of ground rules to set. I was serious, Hermione. I want you, and I want a relationship with you to work. We’ll figure this out together.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Kingsley. I want all of you, too.”


End file.
